


Troublemakers

by J_Hwang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mischief, Trouble, Troublemaker - Freeform, character's death, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “Hirai! Minatozaki! I swear both of you are going to be the death of me!”“NO CURSING, SENSEI!”
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> Apologized that i might have killed someone.

“Hirai! Minatozaki! I swear both of you are going to be the death of me!”

“NO CURSING, SENSEI!” 

The chaotic duo laughed out loud as they run out of the class, ignoring their teacher desperate call for them to get back to their seats.

As they ran out of the sigh, their teacher just slumps back to her seat while shaking her head.  _ ‘They gave me a headache every day.’  _ She whispers to herself. 

**********

“That was fun! Have you seen her expression? Myoui sensei need to have some fun!” Hirai said.

“Her expression just too funny! I do feel bad sometimes, but her golden expression is to die for.” Minatozaki laughs in between her breath. 

The two ran off the campus compound and now on their way to their favorite hang out place. School? What school? You need to have fun and not stuck inside those classrooms staring at letters and numbers that can only give you a headache. They said. 

The duo, Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo. People know them as the mischief duo. They cause trouble everywhere they go, should it be at the school, or around the town. People like them for their bubbly personality. But some hate them for their mischief. 

Today is just another day for the duo to have fun and cause trouble somewhere else. However, one thing they didn’t know is, they might or might not have just pissed off the one person they shouldn’t have.

**********

“Sensei, the duo didn’t come again today.” 

One of the students said when Myoui called out names for attendance. It’s been a week since they last saw the duo, and no one knows where they go. They just disappear into thin air, not even their families know where they are. 

Although this is not the first time they suddenly just disappear, this is the first time they have been gone for this long. A week of not knowing their wellbeing has caused concern for everybody that knew about them. Some missed the mischief they caused, and some worried about them being gone for long. Myoui included. 

“Ms. Hirai, have you heard something from Momo or Sana?” 

“Sensei Myoui, to be honest with you, we haven’t heard of them since last Friday. My husband will file a search request by today if they still haven’t come back.” 

“Okay, please kindly keep me update Ms. Hirai.” 

“I will. Thank you for worrying.”

“They might be a troublesome student. But they are also my beloved students.” 

**********

“You should have looked at her face, Momo! The way her eyes just almost pops up!” Sana holds her stomach as she laughs out loud, pointing at Myoui that just stare at them with round eyes. 

“I saw it, Sana! She is just too funny!” Momo laughed along with her, one hand holding a measurement cups that contain some chemical liquid.

Although they feel odd that Myoui didn’t react much, nor yelling at them, they just continued with what they are planning to do. Thinking that Myoui just surprised because they suddenly showed up after long, hence why she cannot say anything. 

Just when they are about to pour the liquid into another measurement cup, which they knew will explode if they did so. The door opens. 

“Myoui sensei, do you still need the stuff from earlier?” One of the students walks into the room holding a box full of stuff, assuming from previous classes. 

“Myoui sensei?” She called, as she saw that Myoui wasn’t responding and just stares into thin air.

“Sensei? What are you staring at? And why you look so horrified?” She asked, waving her hands in from of the horrified looking teacher. 

“Ah! Nothing, I thought I saw something just now, or rather someone. Maybe just my imagination. And yes, you could put the boxes there.” Myoui snapped back to reality and points to the table for the student to put the boxes at.

Sana and Momo stop what they are about to do and stare at each other questioningly. “Did she just said she saw something…? And not us?” Sana asks quietly.

“I thought I heard it wrong, but it seems like she did say that…?” Momo whispered back as she quietly walks towards Myoui and stopped in front of her. 

Seeing no reaction from the teacher, the two of them wave their hands in front of her, calling her, even jumping around. And as they were trying to push things from the table, it is when they realize. They couldn’t touch it. It went through their hands. 

The duo looks at each other, horrified. “What just happened?! Momo! Why can’t I touch it?!” Sana screamed. “How can I know?! Not like I can too…” Momo said.

**********

_ Headline News _

_ 2 high school students, presumable classmates from what they are both wearing. Found died and being washed off the shore this afternoon. Possible homicide. _

_ The identity of the victim will not be revealed as they are underage. Police will deploy the search for the killer. _


End file.
